Gently Into The Night
by Chopsticks-The-Mighty
Summary: In this story,it's a Snarry fic. I wont go into detail but it's been beta'd and it's got a nice storyline. check it out to read. please review. MMPREG SSHP rated M for later chapters. or soon coming.


Gently Into the Night Ch. 1

Harry was snuggling into his covers with his lover of five years, Severus Snape, and reminiscing about how they were brought together.

"_Potter! Detention in my office after __class__ for __two__ weeks!__"__ Snape bellowed out in his class._

"_B-But sir! I didn't do anything wrong! I swear nothing is __amiss__ in my potion__ someone snuck an extra ingredient!__"_

"_Fifty__ points from __Gryffindor__ for talking back! __N__ow get to work, start a new, and finish. The rest of class, bring your potions up here in vials and relax for the remainder of class.__"_

Harry fell into an easy slumber, knowing his love was still next to him as he dosed into dreams of giggling children(ncn) and puppies. He hadn't told Severus that he was magnificently pregnant yet for fear of his leaving or forcing Harry to abort. He didn't know how Severus felt about children.

* * *

Snape was laying in bed, waiting for Harry to fall asleep, Sitting there uncomfortably for hours really wasn't his idea of a leaving celebration. He hadn't told Harry he was leaving; it would hurt to much. He didn't think Harry really loved him anyways. Finally he felt Harry's breathing slow into an even pace. He got up slowly and silently, crawled out of bed, and got dressed again. Grabbing his things for the new house that he bought, he wrote a swift note for Harry to read when he woke up.

_Dear Harry: __I'm__ sorry this note finds you barely awake_

_A__s we all __know__ your brain doesn't function well after just waking up._

_I feel __that you do not truly love me, __so I leave you in peace and hope_

_that you live out a long healthy life with any man (or woman) _

_you choose_

_Yours __Truly,_

_Severus Snape._

He carried his possessions outside of his apparation wards of Harry's huge one-hundred-room mansion and apparated silently into the night.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, crawled out of bed, cleaned himself up, and suddenly came to a shocking realisation that Severus

hadn't been in his bed. "Damn myself for having bad morning thinking rates!"

Harry searched all around the house and finally found the note that his lover had left him. He promptly broke down into tears while clutching his not yet rounded belly.

About five minutes later he had a fire call from Hermione, who immediately asked what was wrong.

"Harry! Are you all right? You look horrible. Hermione's worry tinted her voice slightly, making it quaver.

"Yeah Herm, Severus isn't here, and he most likely won't be coming back. He left me a note saying he's leaving because I apparently don't love him." Harry suddenly broke down into sobs again and curled down onto the floor as Hermione came through the floo and hugged him, rocking him in her arms.

"Oh Harry, it's okay. I'm sure he'll come back. He loves you, and I'm sure deep down he knows you love him too. Did you not tell him that you were pregnant?" she questioned gently.

"No—I was afraid that he'd leave, and look! Because I didn't tell him, he's gone anyway!" He coughed and wrenched on the spot, still sobbing horribly.

About one hour later of sobs, wrenching, vomiting and many assurances that Severus would come back whether he planned to or not, they sat down now with Ron, Fred, and George, drinking tea and eating scones. (Had he not been pregnant, Harry would have been consuming something much stronger than tea.).

"Oi! Mate, I'm sure he'll come back sometime soon. If he doesn't me, 'Mione and these two thugs will search him down and pummel him till he comes back." Ron stated with a gleaming smile.

"Thanks Ron; I needed that."

And so it continued on like this for several hours, and everyone decided to spend the night, or rather(ncn) the week, in Harry's house, not currently having anything to do.

* * *

While at Snape Manour, our dear Potions Professor was drowning himself in fire whiskey.

"Oh Harry, if only you could have shown me that you cared, that you truly loved me, that you really wanted me around, but no, you shut me out, kept me at a distance, pushed me away when you got sick in the morning and told me to bugger off whenever I wanted to hold you and make things mabye a little bit more bareable. I might have been harsh to you, but i'm only trying to keep my sanity intact and stay aloufe you. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you(.) I'm sorry I couldn't please you like you needed."

-Flash Back-

Severus was sitting in his over stuffed red chair when suddenly he head a loud wrenching from the bathroom, he got up instantly, knowing Harry has been getting sick lately. When he arrived at the bathroom he valiantly attempted to comfort his shuddering love and was pushed away violently. Severus sighed explosivly and shook his head tried again with the same effect, got up after landing solidly on his bottom, he dusted himself off and walked out closing the door gently.

-End Flash Back.-

This train of thought continued until he finally stumbled his way to his bed. After five toe stubs, one cut, and a bloody nose, he fell onto his bed and drifted off into a very troubled sleep with Harry, Voldemort, and Ginny in a love affair.


End file.
